Translated Game Screens
The images on this page feature hover text and links. Hover over the images to see translations and explanations. Clicking on a button in an image will take you to the respective page. This page is designed to be viewed on Desktop. Start-up Screen Image:Tutorial Start Screen.png| rect 6 336 73 353 Account Transfer - Transfer (mobile) or link (PC) an existing account rect 78 335 146 354 Clear Cache - deletes local game data rect 149 334 217 354 Play the opening video (available after completing Chapter 3) rect 246 334 387 354 Player ID - share this to gain followers! rect 24 14 614 322 Touch anywhere on the screen to go to the Home Screen # Home Screen Image:Tutorial Home Screen.png| circle 32 34 27 View your Profile Card rect 65 7 196 28 Your current Player Rank and Player XP. Fight story battles to gain ranks. rect 205 6 287 30 Your current Magia Stone balance. Click the + to purchase more stones rect 299 7 395 30 Your current Action Points (AP). AP is required to play the story and recharges at a rate of 1 every 5 minutes. Alternatively, click on the + to use an AP Potion. rect 580 1 637 25 Show/Hide the buttons on the screen. circle 611 61 28 Manage your Magical Girls circle 610 129 26 Manage your Memoria circle 610 194 27 Gacha - Spin for new Magical Girls and Memoria. The number in the corner indicates how many spins you have for the Normal Gacha. circle 610 262 28 View your Missions and collect rewards. A number in the corner indicates you have rewards available. circle 610 328 27 Visit the in-game Shops rect 357 46 571 115 Current event banners. Clicking on these take you to the respective event or Gacha. circle 448 178 47 Manage your various Magical Girl teams circle 537 182 30 Current event story, if one is running. The date shown is the last day of the event. circle 518 256 47 Story - play through the game's story modes circle 425 298 50 Mirrors - visit the PVP realm, and fight teams created by other players rect 10 290 225 346 Event box - only available for certain events, these contain limited-time gifts rect 102 41 344 276 Your featured Magical Girl - click on her to hear her voice lines circle 32 239 22 Toggle your featured Magical Girl's costumes. Costumes are obtained through Events, the Shop, and Magical Girl Personal Story Chapters rect 10 159 54 208 Settings, Friends List, Archive, etc. rect 11 120 55 151 Read the latest game update news rect 10 73 53 112 Collect gifts such as free Magical Girls and Magia Stones Your Profile Card Image:Tutorial Profile Card.png| rect 599 2 632 30 Close Profile Card and return to the Home Screen rect 307 47 442 66 Your player name. You can change this in your Settings rect 445 46 582 66 Your current player Rank and XP. Play through the story modes to gain ranks rect 306 70 473 90 Your Player ID. Share this get more followers! rect 496 74 539 93 The number of people you are following. As you gain ranks you will be able to follow more people (maximum 50) rect 546 74 589 93 The number of people who follow you rect 307 96 400 118 Your current Magia Stone balance rect 402 96 492 118 Your current CC balance rect 496 97 588 118 Your current Mirrors Coin balance rect 308 152 445 219 Your current chapter in the Mirrors Story, and Mirrors Point total. rect 309 223 445 239 Your total wins in Mirrors rect 450 152 593 237 Your medal from the last Ranked Mirrors season rect 538 254 599 274 Click to manage your Supports rect 307 278 596 331 Your Supports for other players rect 214 174 286 204 Change the Home Screen background. Backgrounds can normally be obtained from Shops and Events rect 213 212 289 246 Change your featured Magical Girl via the Magical Girl Menu rect 29 278 288 337 Your greeting for other players. Click on the button to change it. Presents Image:Tutorial Presents.png| rect 4 4 59 34 Return to the Home Screen rect 28 63 146 109 View an uncollected gifts rect 522 47 605 77 Collect all uncollected gifts rect 29 118 146 164 View your gift history (includes login bonuses and Missions) rect 581 1 639 35 Show/Hide the main menu News Image:Tutorial News.png| rect 599 2 632 30 Close News and return to the Home Screen rect 321 55 414 99 General announcements rect 419 54 510 99 Maintenance downtime announcements rect 514 54 607 99 General app updates rect 8 39 300 349 Current event banners rect 314 102 623 330 News archive. Click on an article to read it. Translated news articles are regularly posted on the Magia Record Discord Channel Settings, Etc. Image:Tutorial Settings.png| rect 477 59 508 88 Close this menu and return to the Home Screen rect 184 129 259 198 View the Archive rect 282 128 356 198 View your Items rect 380 129 454 198 Manage your Friends rect 234 206 307 279 View basic game guides (Japanese) rect 330 206 404 277 Manage your settings Archive Image:Tutorial Archive.png| rect 7 7 60 31 Return to the Home Screen rect 581 1 637 32 Show/Hide the main menu rect 445 64 517 147 View Magical Girl profiles rect 539 141 611 220 Replay stories without battles rect 503 242 574 324 View Witch, Rumor, and Familiar profiles rect 388 240 460 321 View Doppel profiles rect 350 138 423 221 View Memoria profiles See Also *Magical Girl Menu *Memoria Menu *Gacha *Manage Settings *Story *Friends and Supports Category:Tutorial